


You're Not That Guy Anymore

by Lyco



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Angry Sex, Chuck and Sarah getting their stuff together in a not so good way, F/M, John Casey staying out of it all, Season 3 frustrations, Shaw Who?, lack of trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: In a world where Shaw doesn’t interrupt Chuck and Sarah in the Castle during 3x12, the two have it out.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Season 3 irritated the absolute Hell out of me and Sarah’s behaivor, especially in 3x12 is even more irritating. So this was born from that irritation.** ****

* * *

Chuck felt his heart shatter as he heard Sarah tell him she doesn’t trust him anymore. But the heart break was soon swept to the side as every bit of negativity in him since Prague began to boil to the surface. And he couldn’t contain it anymore. “You don’t trust me!? DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!?” He roared out and causing Sarah to flinch at the unexpected sound of his voice.

“I swear, ever since Prague you have been punishing me and punishing me and I am SICK OF IT! Did you really think I could just run away!? I may love you but I couldn’t just go on the run when I knew damn well I’d be unlikely to see my friends and family again. Something you selfishly never considered, Sarah!”

She flinched again at just how true that was as she hadn’t been thinking things through properly with that idea. But now, God did she ever wish she had. “You told me once to trust you when we barely knew each other and now, when I need YOU to trust _ME_ , you can’t give me that same consideration? TO HELL WITH THAT!”

“C-Chuck, please!” Tried Sarah as her emotions got the better of her.

“NO! I’m tired of this back and forth shit between us! Its left me in pain half the fucking time even though it is my own damn fault to begin with this time around! If you never wanted me to be a Spy, why the fuck did you keep encouraging me!? Huh!? You clearly knew what my becoming one would entail and you pull all this shit!?”

He was just done with everything and Beckman wasn’t going to be happy when he tells her he quits but Chuck just couldn’t give a damn. Sarah was in tears at that point. “I… I shouldn’t have encouraged you to become a Spy, Chuck! I’m sorry I ever did! And now I’ve lost you because of it!”

His intense glare and the pain in his eyes hurt her like nothing else. “Yeah, you really shouldn’t have, Agent Walker. But guess what? You’re absolutely right when you say you’ve lost me because from this day forward, YOU AND I ARE DONE! I’M DONE WITH ALL OF THIS!” Chuck yelled as his face reddened and Sarah cried harder while hating how he had referred to her as.

“Not that guy anymore my ass. Of course I’m not! Because I was just a hopeless loser stuck in a rut, goin’ nowhere when you met me! I’m pretty much becoming the guy I was always meant to be until Bryce and Jill fucked that up! And furthermore, if you were so worried about the Red Test shit, why didn’t you ever tell me about it long before now!? I would have said ‘Hell no’ and walked away! I’m no killer!”

Sarah had a hard time responding to him despite how much she wanted too and this was rapidly becoming another moment in her life that was easily considered in the worst column. “Hey! What’s going on!?” Demanded to know Shaw as he arrived and found himself on the ground thanks to Chuck punching the Hell out of him.

“Mind your own damn business.” Snarled Chuck as Sarah tried to grab him but he pulled away with his finger pointed at her and a warning look on his face.

“Goodbye, Agent Walker. It wasn’t nice knowing you.”

And with that, he was gone while ignoring Sarah’s calling out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Things are gonna get a bit… Ugly in this chapter.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

“ _ **CHUCK!**_ ” Screamed out a rageful, red eyed Sarah Walker as she made her way into the courtyard of the Echo Park Complex.

The sound of her voice chilling everyone in the area to the bone that heard it. Casey kept his ass inside his apartment as that was NOT something he wanted to deal with. Especially after a little phone conversation he’d had with Walker not even ten minutes ago that was a little revealing. The pounding on the door of Chuck’s apartment was easily heard. “CHUCK! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!”

Unfortunately, Sarah didn’t get a response and this only served to enrage her further. “Sarah! What’s going on!?” Demanded to know Ellie as she came out of her’s and Devon’s apartment.

But the look on her friend’s face had her stopping halfway across the courtyard and when Sarah pulled out a gun, her eyes widened even more. “If you won’t open this damned fucking door, I’ll open it myself! Because you and I ARE GONNA TALK, CHUCK!”

Several gunshots fired into the door, effectively destroying the doorknob and any additional locks the door had while Casey ensured no calls to the Police were made. A frightened Ellie watched as the highly pissed off Sarah kicked open the door after throwing her gun to the side. “Hey! You owe me a new door!” Declared Chuck from inside the apartment.

“Oh God.” Whispered a very worried and frightened Ellie as Casey came out of his apartment.

“Its gonna be okay, these two have been needin’ to have this happen for months now.”

The good Doctor could only stare at him in shock as loud arguing was heard from inside Chuck’s place. Along with the sounds of things crashing. “Hey! That’s my beer, damnit!”

“You think I give a shit about that, Chuck!? Do you!?”

“No, I guess not. Then again, you’ve never given much of a real shit about me as it is, Agent Walker! Always goin’ after someone else’s dick with me but an after thought in your pretty little head!”

Chuck had to duck to avoid being hit by the Halo helmet, resulting in it smacking into a wall and cracking. “How… How dare you say that to me!? ITS ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT YOU! I ASKED YOU TO RUN AWAY WITH ME IN PRAGUE, YOU BASTARD!” Screamed Sarah as tears started to roll down her face again.

She got a scoff in return and she quickly came into his personal space and slapped the shit out of him. “That’s the last time you ever touch me like that.” He told her coldly.

Not happy in the slightest with that response, Sarah made to hit him again but he blocked it and forcefully shoved her away. “Get the fuck out of here, Walker. I’m sure Shaw needs you to ice his boo boo for him. Probably other stuff too if you know what I mean.”

Letting out a scream of rage, Sarah threw something else at the angry and drunk Nerd. Which hit him this time and sent him stumbling back. “Don’t know how I fell in love with someone who’d tell somebody else her real name when she barely knows him.” He snarled.

“Shut up, Chuck. Before I MAKE you!”

“Oh here we go, the vaunted Agent Walker, the supposed bad ass.” Sneered the man disdainfully and it wasn’t long before the two were exchanging blows and destroying more things in the apartment.

“USE THAT KNOWLEDGE, CHUCK! PUT UP A DECENT FIGHT!”

“FUCK YOU! OH, WAIT, EVERYONE ELSE AND THEIR GREAT GRANDFATHER ALREADY HAS!”

For his troubles, Chuck got kicked over the divider between the dining room and the kitchen with a groan. “I love you, Chuck Bartowski. Even if I don’t think you deserve that fucking love but damn it all, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!” Screamed Sarah as she came around as he forced himself to get up.

Even laughing in a disbelieving manner thanks to how far gone he was with his anger and the amount of alcohol he’d had since their last conversation. Blood was coming out of his mouth as he stared her down. “I haven’t slept with anyone since I met you, Chuck. And for your fucking information, I’ve been discreetly looking into Shaw because Casey and I did NOT trust him!”

Again, Chuck laughed as he swayed a little. “You, you really expect me to believe that shit?”

“YES! DAMNIT!”

“I KNOW A GUY WHO MIGHT BUY THAT SHIT! ALL OF IT!”

Both let out screams of rage and charged at one another, only to end up on the floor and with Sarah on top of him. The two breathing heavily and bleeding in a few places as they stared at one another and it wasn’t long before the two were making out with a ferocious intensity. “Want you so fucking bad right now.” Snarled out Chuck.

“How do you think I feel, you asshole?”

The two hurriedly and hungrily tore the other out of their clothes and with Sarah back on top once more, rammed herself down hard on his unprotected cock. Both wincing at the pain that caused as he roughly squeezed her breasts. “You are never going to look at another woman again when I’m done with your ass, Chuck.”

“Same for you with men, Sarah.” Grunted Chuck as she rode him hard, fast, and a bit painfully.

Allowing him to experience the joys of angry sex for the first time in his life as she lowered herself and the two frenched each other. It wasn’t long before Chuck wasn’t content enough to stay as he was as he rolled her over and began to thrust into her wet core as hard and fast as he could with her legs wrapped tightly around him. “Yeah! Fuck me, Chuck! Fuck me like you damn well mean it, you son of a bitch! GOD YES! YOU COULDA BEEN DOING THIS TO ME ALL THIS TIME HAD YOU RAN WITH ME IN PRAGUE!” Screamed out the Blonde as he fucked her good and hard.

Loving every bit of what he was doing to her. “FUCK PRAGUE!” Roared Chuck as rammed into her.

It wasn’t long before he came inside of her as she began to have her own orgasm and unable to move as they breathed heavily, Chuck laid on her for a bit until Sarah rolled him off of her in a gentle manner. “Sarah…”

“Yeah, Chuck?”

“I’m sorry…”

“I am too. Hopefully we’ll never get this bad again.”

“I hope not either. I don’t think I could take it again.”

Sarah laughed and it wasn’t long before Chuck started to laugh as well as she cuddled into him on the kitchen floor. “I know what Casey did for you with that mole, by the way… And again, I am so sorry.” She told him apologetically.

“I forgive you, just like I know you’ve forgiven me. We’ve both been stupid and all we can do is move on from here.”

“I can happily do that as long as its with you. By the way, my real name _is_ Jenny, not Sam.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Chuck.”

It’d be a long while before the two moved from where they were and Ellie would be a little (more than a little) disgusted when she finally got the courage to check in on the two some time later! But finally, the two were together and would deal with whatever came their way.


End file.
